1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for displaying information in a specific region, the system being used in a specific region such as theme park, amusement park, shopping mall, or campus. The present system provides related information to support a personal action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various arts for superimposing guide information related to an image captured by a digital camera to display the image and information have been disclosed.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-267671 discloses an art having the following characteristics. That is, in the art, sight images are captured by a camera. On the basis of a camera position, a camera angle, a focal distance, and image size information in capturing, a view space is obtained in a map information space. Constructions in the view space are taken. Subsequently, the names and attributes of the constructions are formed as label information. The label information is superimposed on the sight image to be displayed.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-031238 also discloses an art similar to the above.
In the related arts, however, the position and angle of capturing means, focal distance, image size information have to be stored into a storage unit. Accordingly, considering the errors and drift of a sensor, a correct position cannot be measured
Furthermore, it is necessary that a capturing position be also correctly measurable to some extent. The application is limited. When an available region is wide, a database for information related to sight becomes enormous. Accordingly, a large capacity for recording is needed. When the available region is wide, for the same reason, a response speed is low. Considering that it takes time to determine a position, the accuracy is low.